Bipolaridade Compulsiva
by Ywoolly
Summary: O que se pode fazer quando simplesmente necessita-se ser bipolar? Bronze no III Challenge PWP, do Fórum 6V. D&G.


Disclaimer: Personagens de autoria da J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas os uso para meu prazer individual.

* * *

**Bipolaridade Compulsiva**

Tão diferente. Tão melhor. Tão mais gostoso. Tão mais proibido e insensato. Era um erro, mas erros existem para serem cometidos. Era traição, mas a carne fraca nunca resiste mesmo. Era falsidade, mas estava cansada de agir como se fosse bipolar: com o noivo era uma inocente garota esperando pelo casamento, com o amante era uma força da natureza livre para fazer o que quisesse... Até certo ponto. Ela odiava essa bipolaridade que era forçada a viver. Ela queria, ao menos uma vez, poder ser a metade entre uma coisa e outra. Mas também sabia que só chegava mais perto disso quando estava ali, com ele.

Os lábios do homem que era seu amante há mais de um ano percorriam seu corpo sem que ela nada fizesse para impedir. A língua quente e macia passeava por cada parte de sua pele sardenta como se caminhasse por campos de margaridas num domingo ensolarado: sem pressa ou avidez. E isso a estava torturando. Ele estava brincando com ela, pois ele não agia assim normalmente.

Draco Malfoy era bem diferente daquilo: ele a dominava, encurralava e possuía como se ela fosse uma propriedade exclusiva dele. Chegava a ser doentia a forma como ele _gostava_ de tratá-la. Sentia prazer em vê-la inferiorizada e humilhada perante ele. Gostava de lembrar-lhe o quão baixa e desprezível ela era por se deixar dominar por _ele_. Ela não sabia se gostava ou não daquilo. Ok, talvez ela gostasse do sexo e dos cigarros, mas não gostava nadinha da possessividade de Draco com relação a ela. Ou assim preferia acreditar. No entanto, jamais tivera tanto prazer com outra pessoa a não ser com ele.

Mas tudo isso devia acabar. Não podia mais continuar. Estava farta de ser duas pessoas. Tinha que abrir mão daqueles momentos para poder ter sua sanidade de volta. Para poder voltar a ser Ginny, e deixar Ginevra para trás junto com os encontros, as marcas, o fogo e, principalmente, Draco.

Ginevra abriu os olhos ao deixar de sentir a boca de Draco passear por seu corpo. Ele tinha pegado um cigarro no criado-mudo e procurava por um isqueiro para acendê-lo.

― _Accio isqueiro! – _ela pegou a própria varinha e convocou o objeto.

― Boa garota – ele sorriu sarcástico para ela, enquanto acendia o cigarro mentolado.

Ela limitou-se a estender a mão na direção dele. O loiro entendeu o recado e deu-lhe o próprio cigarro, pegando outro para si. Ginevra tragou o cigarro, quase como se a nicotina fosse lhe dar coragem para dizer o que tinha que ser dito.

― Tenho algo para lhe dizer – falou e se calou por um longo tempo. Seu cigarro estava quase no filtro agora. – É importante.

― Então, diga logo. Ainda tenho muitas idéias para essa noite e não quero desperdiçar tempo conversando – ele finalmente olhou para ela. – Vamos logo, Ginevra. Fale de uma vez.

Ela deu uma última tragada no cigarro, abandonando o resto no cinzeiro de cristal que o motel bruxo - um dos poucos em toda Grã-Bretanha - disponibilizava nos quartos dos hóspedes. Ela respirou profundamente e falou:

― Não podemos mais continuar nos encontrando, Draco – ela olhava diretamente para os olhos acinzentados do loiro.

Após alguns minutos incrivelmente irritantes, no qual Draco riu como se ela estivesse lhe contando uma piada sobre um trasgo dançando balé clássico, ele finalmente se acalmou e olhou para ela. Ginevra continuava a olhá-lo e agora tinha uma expressão mais séria.

― Anda, Ginevra. Pode parar com a brincadeira. Não funcionou. Nem primeiro de abril é.

― Não estou brincando, Draco. Nunca falei mais sério do que isso em toda a minha vida.

― Então de onde diabos tirou essa idéia ridícula?

― Da minha cabeça, oras!

― Está explicado. Enfim, podemos continuar de onde paramos agora pouco? Ainda estou cheio de tesão... – ele avançou para ela, mas foi impedido de continuar quando ela o parou pondo uma mão em seu peito nu.

― Draco, eu não estou brincando. Temos que parar de nos encontrar. Eu... Eu vou me casar com Harry.

― Andou bebendo xerez vencido?

― Draco, eu não posso mais continuar vivendo duas vidas. Não suporto mais essa dualidade que há em mim. Quando estou com Harry sou de um jeito, quando estou com você, sou completamente o oposto.

― E nunca te passou por essa sua cabeça _vermelha_ demais que você só é você mesma quando está comigo?

― E como vou saber se realmente sou eu mesma quando estou com você? E se tudo for uma ilusão? E se eu realmente for eu quando estou com Harry?

― Bem simples, Ginevra. Porque quando nos encontramos, você estava devastada. Seu amado e heróico noivo mal te olhava, quanto mais te levava pra cama. Você estava morta por dentro e _eu_ te recuperei. Eu te dei atenção, ouvi suas lamúrias, te dei prazer e te fiz uma mulher como seu amado noivo de testa rachada nunca foi capaz de fazer – a voz dele estava um pouco mais alta. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e quando os reabriu, voltou a falar numa voz calma e fria. – Você pertence a mim, Ginevra. Não pode negar isso.

― Eu não pertenço a ninguém! Muito menos a você! Sabe qual é o seu problema, Draco Malfoy? Você é arrogante demais para perceber as outras pessoas e como elas são. Você me deu tudo isso, sim deu, mas não me deu o que eu mais procurava.

― As baboseiras de carinho, amor e felicidade. Poupe-me, Ginevra. Eu nunca lhe prometi nada além disso.

― Aí está a diferença entre você e Harry. Harry é capaz de se sacrificar por uma pessoa. Harry é capaz de amar alguém. Você só pensa em você mesmo e no seu maldito prazer. Você é uma merda insensível, Draco Malfoy!

Ela não teve tempo nem de pesar suas próprias palavras, pois no instante seguinte Draco lhe esbofeteou com tanta força que ela podia sentir o gosto de sangue no canto do seu lábio inferior. Sua mão foi automaticamente para o lado da face que levou o tapa. Ela olhou incrédula para o loiro.

― Isso, Ginevra, foi para que você entendesse que você me pertence, sim. E, também, para aprender que não deve me xingar – ele falava numa voz calma, mas que continha uma nota de perigo.

Então, ela pareceu despertar do torpor em que se encontrava e avançou para ele. Não se lembrava que era uma bruxa e podia azará-lo ou até mesmo matá-lo por causa do que acabara de fazer e dizer. Ela queria arrancar-lhe sangue assim como ele arrancou dela: com as próprias mãos. Ela se posicionou por cima de Draco e começou a bater em cada pedaço do homem que via pela frente. Mas Draco era bem mais forte que ela, e no minuto seguinte ela estava dominada por ele.

Draco conseguiu inverter as posições entre eles e agora estava por cima de Ginevra, imobilizando suas mãos acima da cabeça dela. E, para completar, ele ainda sorria da inútil tentativa dela de tentar feri-lo. Aos poucos ela parou de se contorcer e acalmou-se. Não queria olhar nos olhos do loiro, então virou o rosto para o lado fazendo seus cabelos encobrirem seu rosto. Draco os afastou e voltou a imobilizá-la com as duas mãos.

― Agora está melhor – ele falou mansamente. – Vamos deixar algo bem claro, ruiva. Você _é_ minha desde o momento que não me virou as costas naquele pub. Você é minha porque _quer ser_ minha. Você é minha porque _gosta_ de ser minha – ela o olhou com raiva. – Mesmo que diga o contrário, ambos sabemos que no fundo você adora quando eu te domino dessa forma – um sorriso torto formou-se em seus lábios. - Adora quando eu te ponho mais baixo do que já é. Você nasceu para ser a submissa e eu o dominante. Não há como negar que as coisas funcionam bem melhor dessa maneira – a voz de Draco era como notas musicais suaves, mas inexplicavelmente sensuais e envolventes.

Ele passou a prendê-la apenas com uma das mãos, embora a força aplicada fosse a mesma. Aquilo era só provocação, pois não havia mais motivo para tal coisa: Ginevra desistira de lutar contra Draco. Era inútil. A mão livre dele passou a acariciar a barriga pontilhada de sardas dela, subindo até o sutiã branco que ela usava e detendo-se ali. Ele a estava tentando.

― Negue que não suporta mais ser tocada por mim. Negue que não gosta das minhas carícias. Negue que não me vê quando está com seu amado noivo, Ginevra. Quero ver se você é capaz de negar. Vamos, Ginevra – ele esperou para ver se ela ia dizer algo, mas Ginevra permaneceu calada. – Eu sempre estou certo. Aprenda isso de uma vez por todas e nós viveremos bem.

Por mais que ela quisesse se livrar de uma vez por todas de uma das duas personalidades que habitavam nela, ela simplesmente não podia. Ela realmente gostava de estar ali com Draco. Assim como gostava de estar com Harry. Devia estar enlouquecendo ou algo pior. Quem, em completa sanidade ia gostar de ter duas personalidades?

Sentir a mão fria de Draco trilhar um caminho de fogo por sua pele era tentador demais. Ele sabia todos os pontos fracos dela e sabia como explorar cada um deles até deixá-la tonta de prazer. Ele virou o rosto dela e eles passaram a se encarar de forma intensa. Era quase como se estivessem fazendo uma espécie de sexo silencioso. Eles tinham muito disso. Castanho e cinza conseguiam dizer muito mais do que palavras e gestos. Expressavam todo o desejo que um tinha pelo outro.

― Não resista. Você sabe que é perda de tempo. Vamos aproveitar nosso tempo nossa noite nesse motel enquanto seu amado noivo corre atrás de alguns ex-amiguinhos meus – ele tinha um sorriso pendurado nos lábios.

Draco sabia que Ginevra não gostava quando ele comentava sobre seu passado, mas ele simplesmente adorava ver cada sarda dela ficar mais viva quando ela ficava irritada. Como ela podia pensar em ir embora agora, depois que havia criado raízes tão profundas no seu interior? Ela podia dizer mil vezes que não pertencia a ele, mas em todas as mil vezes, seus olhos a desmentiriam. Um fazia parte do outro muito mais profundamente do que se podia imaginar.

Ginevra, por fim, se deixou levar pela complicada teia que Draco estava criando e não ofereceu resistência quando os lábios ávidos do loiro colaram-se aos seus. O beijo, como sempre, era avassalador. Mas, desta vez, Draco queria provar que ele era, sim, o _dono_ daquele corpo sardento e pecaminoso e de tudo que fazia Ginevra ser a _sua_ Ginevra.

Ele se ajeitou por cima do corpo esguio dela e seus beijos desceram pelo pescoço e ombros dela. Já era costume ela tirar vinte minutos antes de irem embora do motel para poder esconder as marcas que ele deixava em seu corpo. Marcas, essas, que marcavam território, a tornavam dele e somente dele. As mãos delicadas - de quem nunca fora obrigado a realizar esforços - de Draco percorriam o corpo dela sempre agarrando e machucando. Ele queria que ela sentisse dor, que fosse castigada pela idéia absurda de pensar em terminar seja lá o que eles tivessem.

As unhas de Ginevra, perfeitamente pintadas de vermelho, percorriam as costas nuas de Draco arranhando-o cada vez mais fundo conforme ele beijava e acariciava seu corpo. Ele se levantou e a trouxe sempre perto. Sentaram-se e ele rapidamente tratou de tirar o sutiã dela e jogá-lo para bem longe. Já não precisava parar e admirar os seios da ruiva: os conhecia mais do que a própria mão. Sua boca seguiu em direção a eles, e logo, os gemidos de satisfação da mulher preencheram seus ouvidos como música. Com as mãos, ela o forçava a cada vez mais arrancar até a última gota de prazer dela.

Ele a deitou novamente. Sua boca caminhou lentamente por toda a barriga dela até chegar à peça íntima que ela usava. Com os próprios dentes, de forma quase selvagem, ele conseguiu rasgar a costura da peça, que acabou jogada a um canto assim como o sutiã. No minuto seguinte, de forma mais rápida do que mágica, ele também retirou a cueca que usava.

Seus corpos esfregavam-se um no outro e era totalmente palpável a excitação de ambos. Os suspiros e as carícias se tornaram mais sôfregas. Instintivamente eles se ajeitaram e foi com absoluto prazer delirante que Ginevra recebeu Draco dentro de si. Os corpos moviam-se ritmicamente, numa cadência que somente os amantes podem conhecer. Os gemidos e as palavras eram sons quase que primitivos. Nada diziam ao passo que muito expressavam. Não eram juras de amor, mas pedidos desesperados de mais, sempre mais.

Era por causa desses momentos que Ginevra temia jamais conseguir reunir a coragem suficiente para deixar de ser Ginevra. Ela simplesmente estava viciada em tudo aquilo. Seu corpo não conseguia mais viver sem a brutalidade de Draco e a mansidão de Harry. Ela podia não suportar mais viver como se fosse duas pessoas diferentes em um único corpo, mas ela só se sentia completa quando podia ter os dois. Um era o complemento do outro.

Os movimentos se aceleraram e ela podia sentir as ondas do orgasmo começando a percorrer seu corpo. Draco havia fechado os olhos; ele também estava próximo de alcançar o clímax, esse era o sinal. Ela sempre teve curiosidade em ver como aqueles magníficos olhos cinzas ficavam quando ele estava no auge do prazer. Finalmente, as ondas quebraram lhes trazendo o orgasmo de forma intensa e maravilhosamente gostosa.

Draco deixou seu peso cair por cima de Ginevra, mas ela não reclamou. O êxtase em que se encontravam era tamanho que não os permitia sentir nada além das sensações do orgasmo. Ele abriu os olhos e procurou pelos dela. Sem pressa, ele saiu de cima do corpo dela, mas sem perder o contato visual.

― Ainda com aquela idéia maluca, Ginevra?

Ela não se deixou intimidar e continuou olhando-o. Draco acariciou uma parte do ombro esquerdo dela onde havia uma marca de seus dentes e que estava tão vermelha que não tardariam alguns poucos minutos para ficar roxa.

― Vê essas marcas espalhadas pelo seu corpo? – ele passava as pontas dos dedos levemente pelas marcas - Elas estão aí porque eu posso deixá-las aí. É meu direito. Sou uma espécie de dono seu... – ele parou quando ela, ao ouvir a palavra "dono" virou o rosto. – Certo. Não vamos dizer "dono". Mas eu tenho direitos sobre você e você sabe que eu os tenho. Do contrário, não estaríamos aqui agora. As coisas são tão boas assim. Não vamos tentar mudar aquilo que está bom. Você sabe que eu tenho razão. Eu sempre tenho – o tom de arrogância dele a fez sorrir levemente.

Draco Malfoy podia ser um arrogante, mas ele sabia das coisas quando essas diziam respeito à Ginevra e Draco. Ele, melhor do que ela, entendia aquela relação quase que doentia deles. Ela se virou para ele.

― Então, se quer tanto ser meu dono, por que vai me deixar casar com Harry?

― Porque, infelizmente, eu não sou capaz te dar o que ele te dá. Entre nós só pode existir isso, nada mais. E, além do mais – um sorriso cínico tomou conta de seus lábios ainda vermelhos e um pouco inchados por causa dos beijos -, eu adoro me divertir sabendo que o Potty tem uma floresta inteira na cabeça para poder combinar com aquela cicatriz idiota dele. E vou esperar pacientemente pelo dia em que verei a cara de tapado dele quando descobrir que você o trai comigo. Isso não tem preço.

― Então... Então eu sou apenas uma vingança para você? – seus olhos agora tinham um brilho de lágrimas. Ela se levantou.

Ginevra começou a recolher suas roupas. Pegou sua varinha e foi para frente do grande espelho que havia no banheiro e começou seu demorado processo para esconder aquelas marcas. Draco suspirou entediado com tudo aquilo. Ela devia estar na TPM ou algo parecido. Estava emotiva demais e ele não suportava ninguém emotivo. Ele chegou por trás dela e começou a beijar-lhe os ombros.

― Sabe que eu não disse o que você me acusou de dizer – ele falava enquanto beijava seus ombros e nuca.

Ela não respondeu e continuou concentrada na sua magia.

― Ah, vamos, Ginevra! Pare com o sentimentalismo idiota e vamos fazer o que viemos fazer aqui – ele a abraçou e suas mãos foram parar nos seios dela, massageando-os.

Ela desistiu de continuar a magia. Baixou a varinha e se deixou levar pelas palavras envolventes de Draco.

― Ginevra, escute com atenção. Nós não fomos feitos para ficarmos eternamente juntos e toda aquela conversa de sempre. O que temos em comum? Nada. Vê isso – ele mostrou a tatuagem gravada a fogo em sua pele anos atrás. Agora não passava de uma sombra, mas sempre estaria ali para lembrá-lo de quem ele fora. Ginny acariciou a tatuagem como sempre fazia. Não que ela gostasse dela, mas era uma parte dele, e ela gostava de simplesmente tudo naquele corpo de porte aristocrático de Draco. – Somos de lados opostos. Somos como fogo e gelo: não podem se misturar ou então se destroem. Mas um sempre atrai o outro, como nós. Pra que vamos nos destruir se podemos continuar assim? Estamos bem, estamos felizes. É melhor ter uma coruja do que duas voando. Agora, quer parar com todo esse drama, e voltar a ser a Ginevra quente e voluptuosa que eu adoro?

O pior de tudo é que ele estava certo. Com Harry ela tinha segurança, felicidade, carinho e amor. Mas sempre faltaria a luxúria e a sensação de estar em constante perigo que ela tanto adorava. Ginny talvez nunca fosse ser a pessoa mais sã do mundo, mas talvez perdesse o pouco de sanidade restante se deixasse para trás um dos dois.

Ela olhou o reflexo deles no espelho e concluiu que por mais sórdida fosse a maneira como ele a tratava, ainda assim ela gostava. Ela só pertencia a ele enquanto estavam na cama de algum motel e nada mais. E, droga!, ela até gostava de ser tratada como uma submissa. Ginevra sabia que, por mais que quisesse, agora não conseguiria mais viver sem essa maneira de encarar as coisas de Draco.

Lentamente ela se virou para ele, deixando a varinha cair com um baque surdo no carpete do banheiro. Enroscou seus braços em volta do pescoço do loiro e esfregou seu corpo no dele.

― Tem razão. Eu devo ser uma burra em pensar que posso terminar com nós.

― Finalmente você fez uso de um _lumus _cerebral. Já estava começando a achar que teria que tomar atitudes drásticas com relação a você.

― Cite um exemplo – ela falou numa voz doce e provocativa. Suas mãos passeavam libertinamente pelo corpo do loiro.

― Amarrá-la e explorar todo o seu corpo até fazer você cair em si novamente.

― Sabe... Você ainda pode fazer isso. Não preciso voltar para casa até amanhã.

― Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

Draco pegou Ginevra no colo e a levou para a cama king size, jogando-a lá sem cerimônia alguma. Achou a varinha e fez com que finas cordas prateadas amarrassem os punhos dela à cabeceira da cama. Acomodou-se em cima do corpo pecaminoso e, ao mesmo tempo, divino dela e com uma das mãos segurou o rosto dela com força exagerada, obrigando o contato visual novamente.

― Você pode estar com Potter ou qualquer outro homem. Pode, ainda, negar mil vezes, mas você me pertence. Mas, seu corpo me pertence. A parte pecaminosa de sua alma é minha. Você é minha, Ginevra. E eu não abro mão das coisas que me pertencem. Agora, eu vou lhe ensinar a ser mais submissa a mim, ruiva.

Draco a beijou de forma rude. Ela não disse nada. Entregou-se ao loiro como sempre fazia. Ela só esperava que um dia ele também pudesse pertencer a ela da mesma forma como ela pertencia a ele agora: uma forma possessiva e, até mesmo doentia, mas de alguma maneira inexplicável, boa para os dois. E como uma revelação divina, ela percebeu que seu relacionamento com Draco não era uma traição a Harry. Na verdade, era um complemento daquilo que a fazia ser Ginevra "Bipolar" Weasley. Harry era uma metade sua e Draco outra. E ela precisava de ambas para continuar a viver.

Mas, agora não era o momento de se pensar em coisas tão complexas. Não quando um loiro de incríveis olhos acinzentados a estava torturando tão deliciosamente. Ginevra voltou toda sua atenção para as carícias de Draco e se deixou, mais uma vez, envolver-se na complicada teia que ele era, afinal, ela também era complicada demais.

**Fim.  


* * *

**

_Leia e comente, okay? Não custa nada._  
_bjs._


End file.
